The Minor Planet
by Jamillia
Summary: Edward picks what seems to be a random Friday for a trip out to dinner. Bella doesn't stay hungry long! Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward


**This is my ninth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a restaurant? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

"Bella, love, wake-up. It's Friday, you have to get ready for school." I groaned and rolled over to bury my head in Edward's chest.

He chuckled and pulled away. Eyes still closed, I waved my hands around in the space he previously occupied, looking for the feel of his skin again.

"Get up, Bella."

"Fine," I murmured, sleepily.

I stretched and rolled out of bed, accidentally falling off the side. Thankfully, Edward caught me and stood me upright. I glared at him for a second, and stalked off to the bathroom.

Dressed, with teeth and hair brushed, I walked downstairs and made myself breakfast while Edward sat at the table watching me. When I had a bowl of cereal ready to eat, I sat down across the table fro him.

"Bella, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," I said, taking another bite of cereal. He smiled and I continued eating.

When I had finished, he took the bowl and tossed it in the sink. Without letting me wash it, he carried me out the door and set me in the passenger seat of his Volvo. Seconds later, he was sitting next to me and had the car running. With a quick glance at the clock, I noticed we had more than enough time, but I didn't bother to mention it, as I knew he wouldn't slow down.

The day dragged on. When school finally ended, Edward rushed me home again and told me to get ready for dinner. I had no idea where he was taking me, or why, but I dressed in some of my nicer clothes just in case.

It was only about 4:30, but Edward insisted we go out early because I hadn't eaten very much at lunch. I couldn't say he was wrong, but I certainly didn't eat any less than usual. He wouldn't hear of it, and I was, once again, carried out of the house.

He drove slowly, well, slowly for him. Rather than his usual 90 miles per hour, we were only going 60, which, I had to admit, was within the speed limit. It took us a while, but he eventually pulled up in front of Bella Italia, the same place he took me for dinner after rescuing me from the guys in the alley.

We went in and sat down in an empty section of the restaurant. I figured I would just order the mushroom ravioli, so I didn't bother with the menu. Instead, I focused my attention on Edward who hadn't stopped looking at me since he carried me out the house.

"Edward? Why did you bring me here?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the waiter came up to the table and asked what we would like to drink.

"A coke, please," I said.

"And you, sir?" The waiter seemed nice enough. He was very pleasant and didn't stare at either of us.

"I'll have a coke, too."

With that, the waiter left. When he was out of ear-shot, Edward chuckled a little.

"He thinks we look nice together." I blushed. Either the man had it all wrong or Edward was saying things just to make me happy. After a moment of silent debate, I dismissed it, much more intent on some other information.

"You never answered my question." He looked confused for a second, but a smile eventually crept its way onto his beautiful face.

"Today is November 7th. Years ago, on this day, a man named Joel Hastings Metcalf discovered a minor planet. He named it Bella. I just thought it would be nice to take you out to dinner."

**A/N: After about an hour of searching online for an un-cliché holiday or some good reason for Edward to take Bella to a restaurant, I found NOTHING! Seriously, I looked for Christian holidays (as Edward seems Christian, worrying about souls and sins), U.S. holidays (country of residence), Italian holidays (Volturi), special holidays or events on EITHER of their birthdays, even Mormon events (to recognize Stephanie Meyer). I got nothing. Finally, I searched "Bella" on Wikipedia, and because of my love for astronomy, settled on the date of discovery for a minor planet in the asteroid belt of our solar system. It's name? Bella, obviously!**

As I was about to respond when the waiter walked over to our table again. He had our drinks in hand. I remembered what Edward told me he was thinking and blushed again.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked as he set our drinks down.

"Yes, I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I watched as the man scribbled down my order on his pad.

"And you, sir?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Okay. I will get that for you right away." I gave the man a small smile as he walked away. When he was gone again, I turned back to look at Edward.

"Thanks, Edward. That's really sweet of you." I scooted over to get closer to him, but he held up his hand and motioned for me to eat. I looked down at my food to hide the pain in my eyes from his rejection.

Several minutes later, two cold hands wrapped around my body and lifted me up. Gently, they set me back down and I found myself on Edward's lap.

"Just keep eating," he whispered into my neck.

With gentle kisses continually placed on my cheek, neck, and hair, I worked to focus on eating. It was a difficult task considering his hands had found their way to my warm, wet center. I groaned as his cool fingers made contact with my clit.

I could tell he liked the response because his kisses grew faster and hungrier. His motions also became rougher. Rather than a gentle touch, he pinched, rubbed, and pulled at my sensitive nub.

The feeling in my abdomen was building up slowly, and I found my breathing growing erratic. Eating had been forgotten. Now, all of my body was focused on the lovely feeling of Edward touching me. His scent also filled my mind and made for an intoxicating mix.

As I grew closer to release, Edward's motions became faster. The build-up eventually exploded. My head fell backward, resting on his shoulder. His kisses attacked my neck, never leaving my skin. I was pleased with this continuous contact and barely registered the fact that his hands had pulled away. When I did, I moaned and he smiled into my skin.

"I love you, Bella."

"Hmm, I love you, too."

**A/N: Also, I know this was a really crappy one-shot, especially considering my others. I'm sorry about the lack of action. I had just a little too much fun writing out the plot (and perhaps doing some unnecessary work with the waiter). Sorry about that. Hope you still liked it though.**


End file.
